Problem: $-8 \cdot f(0) + 4 \cdot g(-8) = $
Find ${f(0)}$ and ${g(-8)}$. ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ $y$ $x$ ${y = f(x)}$ ${y = g(x)}$ ${f(0) = 1}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ $y$ $x$ ${y = f(x)}$ ${y = g(x)}$ ${g(-8) = -6}$ $ -8 \cdot {f(0)} + 4 \cdot {g(-8)} = -8({1}) + 4({-6}) $ $= -8 - 24$ $= -32$